Love Gem
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata has a new teacher, he teaches her many things, like self worth and believing in herself. But what happens when a student and teacher relationship moves beyond just that? Please Review! Story Better Then Summary! Sasu/Hina.
1. First Meeting

Instead of just rewritting every chapter of Childhood Friends, I decided to just create a remix version of it, being that alot of people seem to like the first version. Sasuke is 5 years older then Hinata. He's 23 and she's 17.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A raven haired man with blood red eyes storms out of his house, running away from a pink haired woman.

"Sasuke-Kuuunnn!" The woman whines in a high pitched voice that could shatter glass.

"Leave me alone!" The man growls, running into the forest. Not long after this, Sasuke becomes aware of someone crying, fallowing the sound her discovers a indigo haired girl with ivory eyes, and pale almost translucent skin.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke demands, icily. Girls crying were complete nuisances to him. This girl was no exception either. The girl flinches before looking up at him, with wide fearful eyes.

"I said why are you crying?" Sasuke asks, annoyance laced his voice.

"Neji said I'm weak and worthless!" The girl sobs, a fresh layer of tears running down her cheeks.

"Quit crying and get over it already! Just because he says you're weak or worthless, doesn't necessarily mean it's true." Sasuke says coldly. The girl nods and wipes her tears away. She looks up at him, seeming to seek for his approval. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"And quit seeking for approval, no ones going to come out and say, I approve of you." Sasuke explains, his voice still holding no emotion. The girl nods. Sasuke begins walking off before a small voice calls out to him.

"W-who a-are y-you?" It came from the girl. Sasuke leans down to her height. He tries to look her in the eye, but she kept avoiding his gaze. Finally he grabs her chin hard, causing her to grimace in pain. He looks deep into her eyes, she tries to break his grasp but her efforts were completely worthless.

"When you're able to look me in the eyes willingly, then I'll tell you my name." Sasuke replies, releasing his grip on her.

He quickly disappears into the trees, the girl sits there, realizing how late it is, she starts off to her home, determined to take the raven haired man's advice.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Hinata walked through the forest looking for the raven haired man. Over the past two weeks, Hinata had forced herself to look into people's eyes, even though it terrified her. About to give up she spots him sitting under a tall cherry blossom tree.

"Hi!" She says softly. The man looks over his shoulder, his blood red eyes burn holes through her body. Her first instinct is to avoid his eyes at all cost, but she forces herself to look into them. The man begins to walk over to her. Fear suddenly grips Hinata, her heart hammers loudly in her chest. Before she even knows it he's towering over her. His hand reaches out to her face.

To Hinata it looked as if he was going to strike her, after all Neji did when he got mad at her, or just mad in general. So she took off running, fear consuming her. But suddenly the man's in front of her, Hinata tries to turn around, but Sasuke acts fast and grabs her wrist. Hinata lets out a squeak. And begins to struggle, kicking, clawing, punching, even attempting to bite him.

Sasuke wheels Hinata around to face him. She finds herself looking into those cold blood colored orbs. She felt herself shivering, out of fear.

"Why'd you run away?" Sasuke asks. Hinata shakes her head no and stares down at her feet. Sasuke forces her to look at his face.

"Why did you run away?" Sasuke demands again.

"I thought you were going to hit me." Hinata whispers.

"What made you think I was going to hit you?" He replies, with another question.

"Because you looked angry, whenever Neji is angry, he takes his anger out on me." Hinata replies truthfully.

"I wasn't going to hit you." Sasuke replies. He once again reaches out to her, Hinata watches his hand warily and tries to jerk away, but he kept a firm grip on her wrist. Gently he pets her head, at first Hinata cringes but then begins to realize this man wasn't going to harm her.

His touch was so gentle, not an ounce of pain, just like her mom, before that is she passed away.

"I have to go, my dad will be angry if I show up late for dinner." Hinata says, this time without stuttering. Sasuke nods and lets her go.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Hinata." She replies.

"Sasuke, that's my name. Meet me here tomorrow morning." He adds in. Hinata nods smiling before running off. Sasuke watches her run off. He was completely captivated by her; it seemed as if she lived in a completely different era. It was a good thing that he had all of the day tomorrow to ask questions.

He also begins walking home, his head full of thoughts about a certain indigo haired girl.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Please Please Review! I want to know if I should continue this one or not!


	2. My New Teacher

**Chapter 2:**

Hinata searches for Sasuke the next morning hoping to find him. But he wasn't there. She waits all day entertaining herself by watching sakura pedals float down from the branches. But finally she had to go home for dinner. She would have gone the next day, but tomorrow was Monday, and school would be starting up again for another long week.

**Monday:**

Hinata waits for the bus the next morning, she sees some boys walking toward her. One of them was Naruto, 1st most popular guy at school. They 2 other guys were Shikamaru and some guy named Gaara. They ignore her; she does the same to them.

Out of the corner of eye, Hinata notices Gaara watching her, his seafoam eyes held no emotion. She glares back at him, till the bus comes. Hinata chooses a seat in the front of the bus and refuses to let anyone sit with her.

"Can I sit with you?" Naruto asks Hinata. Everyone looks at her, expecting her to say yes.

"No." She replies. All the girls look at Hinata in shock, Naruto shrugs and sits with another girl. For the rest of the bus ride Hinata stares out the window, ignoring everybody.

She really didn't have many friends, not that she wanted any. She used to have some but after they backstabbed her, Hinata refused to accept anyone else as a friend. Getting to school she climbs off the bus and makes her way to her locker. Grabbing her morning classes books she makes her way to 1st period, Algebra.

Entering the room she sits down and waits for class to start. She takes out one of her favorite books and begins to read, Tangerine. She was just beginning to really get into it when, the bell rings and everyone rushes in. Growling Hinata grudgingly puts her book away.

"Hello may I have your attention?" Asks Mrs. Tsunade, the principal, everyone shuts up.

"Kakashi Hatake will be away for a while, until then I've hired another teacher to take his place, everyone let me introduce you to Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata who was about to fall asleep, snapped to attention as soon as she heard that name. It was him! The guy from Saturday! He was going to be her new math teacher! Now they could talk more often! For the rest of class Hinata could hardly concentrate too excited on talking to Sasuke after class. Finally the bell rings, after everyone leaves the room, she walks up to his desk.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully.

"Hello Hinata, is there something I can help you with?" Sasuke replies.

"Why didn't you meet me at the sakura tree like you promised?" Hinata asks.

"Go to your next class, this isn't the time and place to talk about this." Sasuke replies coldly. Hinata flinches but obeys him, and goes to her next class.

Sasuke meanwhile was praying that no one heard their conversation, anyone would take a double meaning to Hinata's words.

Unfortunately someone did here a certain Blond haired blue eyed boy.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru: **

Another chapter I realized I typed up a couple months ago and forgot about it. Please Review For Chapter 2!


	3. Misunderstandings

Hinata stared down at her English textbook, pretending to read as her mind wirled with questions

Hinata stared down at her English textbook, pretending to read as her mind swirled with questions. Why had Sasuke been so mean to her? What did he mean by it wasn't the time and place to talk about their meetings? Suddenly someone taps her on the shoulder, it was Naruto. He passes her a note.

So how long have you and Mr.Uchiha been together? It says.

Hinata quickly scribbles down her reply:What are you talking about?

Don't play dumb, I heard you and him talking!

We just ran into each other in the forest one day.

But what about your other meetings?

There were no other meetings!

Bullshit! Wait till everyone hears about this!

Naruto don't go spreading rumors!

But Naruto ignored her and began passing around a piece of paper that read: Hinata Hyuuga & Mr.Uchiha are together! By the end of 2nd period it seemed as if the whole world knew they were "dating." Teachers included. The female population through her dirty looks along with a majority of the teachers. It wasn't long before Sasuke heard the rumors too. Hr rubbed his temples this was bound to happen; he just didn't expect it on his first day of work.

He waits outside his classroom for his 3rd period students. Meanwhile Hinata was making her way to gym, the route just happening to go past Sasuke's classroom. As she walks past him, she swore she heard him say: Meet me here after 4th period we need to talk.

So after 4th period, Hinata walks as slow as possible to lunch. Making sure no one is around in the hallway; she changes directions and goes to Sasuke's classroom. When she's about to knock, the door suddenly opens and she's yanked in, the door swiftly shut behind her.

**Okamimaru:**

Sorry it's short, longer next time promise! Please Review!


End file.
